Fiery Tears
by MakoMadness
Summary: They were close, but so far. They were victorious, but they were also defeated. They were the Seven; the greatest. However, even the greatest can fall.


**Hunted by some and hated by many, can our heroes survive? In a world where demigods are hunted by monsters, immortals and mortals, what can they do, as they face extinction from the very beings they sought to protect? Find out in Fiery Tears.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you!**

**Leo's POV**

It all started during the Giant War.

I sat at the helm of the Argo Two, surveying the ground below. The Giants had gathered below us, as they waited for us, so that they could awaken their mother. We had to attack them or else they would just find two poor demigods and slaughter them. Monsters surrounded the immortals, growling as they looked up at us.

We had no other choice, then to blow them up with the Argo Two. As we descended upon the desolate field, I screamed, "Attack!"

Instantly the sounds of machines groaning filled the air, as flaming scorpion ballistae bolts rained down upon the massive immortals below. Monsters screamed in terror, as their bodies were destroyed, while the Giants cried in agony. The children of Gaea picked up rocks they had prepared and hurled the stone projectiles towards the Argo Two.

My eyes widened, as I saw the barrage of stones flying towards me. Instantly, I deployed counter measures, as drones I created ran into the rocks, causing most to fall to the ground below. However, some of the rocks made it through and slammed into our air stabilizers, which were the only things that enabled us to fly.

"We are going down! Brace for impact! Jason, try to slow our fall!" I clutched the wheel so hard, my knuckles were white. I steered the ship, aiming for the Giants, hoping to injure them, for destroying my ship. As we glided towards the Giants, I saw their grins turn into looks of horror. The remaining monsters ran around in circles, as we flew towards them.

I screamed a battle cry, right when we slammed into the monsters and Giants. My head slammed against the wheel once we hit the ground, but I still held on. Once we stopped moving, I rounded up my comrades and we either climbed or flew off the ship.

There were twelve colossal bodies on the ground, moaning in pain, as they slowly stood to their feet. Around them, there was yellow dust, slowly dissolving into the air. Our attack had completely decimated the monster army.

My friends and I held our weapons aloft, as we waited for the start of the battle. It didn't matter that we were outnumbered. Together, we would give them a battle the Giants wouldn't soon forget. Together, we charged, as the Giants lifted their weapons, ready for our assault.

We slammed into them, with a force unrivaled. We were a whirlwind of skill and speed, as we tore through the Giant's ranks. Some of us, *cough* Jason *cough* were actually whirlwinds. Percy had wrapped himself in a hurricane, which he fueled from the rain, which Jason was bringing down from the sky. Together, they weaved in and out of the enemy, slashing their feet and legs, causing them to bellow in pain.

Hazel had called Arion and he had responded to her call. She rode the son of Poseidon and Demeter into battle, with a gigantic smile upon her face. She whipped around the enemy so fast, they couldn't do anything as she reduced their legs to bloody messes.

Piper, using the training she had learned from Hazel, weaved through the enemy slashing their legs and feet, before occasionally causing one to attack the other. Frank was a ferocious dragon who burned and slashed his way through the enemy, before taking to the skies and swooping down on them yet again.

However, we were only annoying the Giants. We couldn't actually kill them. One mistake and we were dead. Suddenly, a whiny cry echoed through the air. I turned around, to see Hazel being flung off of her impaled horse, Arion. Hazel hit the rocky ground, before she rose to her feet and ran to Piper, with tears in her eyes.

She was a Roman. She knew that this wasn't the time to mourn. She had to respect Arion's sacrifice by casting the beings, who had killed him, into Tartarus. I called my friends over to my side and they quickly obeyed, while the Giants they had left cried in anger.

"We need help! We can't hold them back! There are too many! We need a god or else we are dead!" I shouted over the deafening roar of a giant. The fight had started well enough, but now, we were getting desperate.

"There is nothing you can do, puny demigods! When the Earth Mother awakes, she shall destroy your petty, Western Civilization and we the Giants, shall stand at her side!" The bane of Zeus roared.

"I don't know about you guys, but this guy is getting really annoying." Percy stated.

"Let's show him what the power of the Olympians gods looks like. For the gods!" I battle cried, before bounding forward, my hammer spinning around my head and a feral scowl on my face. I dodged a clumsy foot stomp before smashing the giant's big toe, enticing a scream from the colossal immortal.

He clutched his foot and hopped around, like someone would do in a cartoon. Seeing that he was defenseless, I bounded forward and smashed his other toe. He fell to the ground, where I walked to his head and beat it over and over again, trying to crush his boulder hard cranium.

Since my plan didn't work, I began to conjurer waves of fire, so that I could consume his body with the deathly element, even though I knew it was a hopeless venture.

As I was pounding the stupid Giant, my friends went to work on his brethren. Percy and Jason worked as a united force, impaling people with ice spikes and smiting them with high voltages of lightning. After Annabeth had saved the Athena Parthenos, her invisibility cap had started working again, so whenever a Giant suddenly reared in pain, I knew Annabeth had been there.

Piper was back to back with Hazel. Both were demons on the battlefield, twirling in and out of the enemies guard. Each were weary and blood speckled but still they fought on. Hazel had tears in her eyes, since Arion had died moments before when he had been impaled by the sea god's bane.

Frank Zhang was a ferocious dragon who burned and slashed his way through the enemy, before taking to the skies and swooping down on them yet again.

I kept pounding on the moaning Giant's head, until I felt a searing pain erupt in my chest, as I was swatted to the side by his massive hand. I slammed into the unforgiving earth and rolled several times, before I shakily stood to my feet, clutching my side.

"Behold the blood of Olympus!" The Giant King bellowed. I gasped, when I saw the blood trail, which I had created. I looked around at my friends to see none of them bleeding. They needed two people's blood. So who else was bleeding?

A terrible thought wormed its way into my mind and I looked over and saw Arion's mangled corpse bleeding profusely. The blood of Olympus. The blood of the gods. Of course. The earth trembled, as it absorbed the blood. An explosion rocked the battlefield, as the earth exploded, to reveal a brown haired woman, rising from the ruined ground.

Once she sat up, she opened her eyes to reveal green orbs glowering in our direction. She clumsily climbed to her feet, before she commanded in a slightly sleepy voice, "Kill the demigods; I have no use for the hybrids (What?)."

The Giants bared their serrated teeth, before hefting their weapons and charged towards us, with a mighty war cry.

"Wait!" A voice rang out. It was Gaea. She turned to me and smiled a sadistic smile. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leo Valdez. You should not have turned against me. You could have lived a happy life with Calypso, but now, that can't happen."

She lifted her hand and from the dirt, a confused Calypso emerged. "Calypso!" I shouted, before charging forward, only to be thrown backwards by a Giant. I rolled several times, before I was helped to my feet by my friends. Calypso screamed my name, before sprinting toward me, only to have her path blocked by the primordial goddess of the earth. Gaea, smiling sadistically, picked up Calypso, as she struggled in the Gaea's grasp. Queen Dirt Face herself summoned a spear constructed of dirt.

Locking eyes with me, she lifted the spear and pressed it against Calypso's chest. "No, no, no!" I sobbed, as Gaea continued her evil grin, before she shoved the massive dirt spear through the heart of my beloved. Calypso's head reared upwards in pain, as an agonizing scream echoed from her mouth, before she went limp.

Ichor poured from her chest, as the spear pierced her heart. The golden liquid slowly turned red, as Gaea must have enchanted the blade. Calypso was gone. Forever. Gaea threw her torn body to the side, like a useless toy. "I'll kill you!" I shouted, before rushing forward, but being pulled back by Piper, who had tears in her eyes.

"No! Let me go! I will kill that witch for what she did to Calypso." I roared, before viciously tearing myself away from Piper and burned the hand of the Giant. He roared in pain, before quickly pulling his hand away, giving me a clear path to Gaea. She grinned, before growing another ten feet.

She lifted her finger and flicked me, causing me to fly through the air, only to be caught by Jason. He instantly set me down, with a look of hatred written on his face. He wanted the same thing as me; revenge.

Gaea turned to her sons, saying, "Kill the hybrids (Hybrids? Do you mean half-bloods or something?); I have no use for them."

The Giants grinned, before lumbering forward, ready to crush us into a pulp.

So this is how it ends. The seven greatest demigods, forsaken by their parents and forced to fight in one of the most important wars ever. We were just children, who were forced to grow up and fight in wars. Forced to witness bloodshed and death, while we were pushed to fight in a hopeless battle against forces, which could crush us with their fingers.

I sprinted backwards and stepped into line, right next to my friends. Each of us hefted our chosen weapon, defiance in our eyes. We would die fighting. I felt a spark of friendship erupt inside my chest. These people were willing to die, so that they could protect the world. So that they could protect me. We were family. We had each other's backs and were willing to do whatever it took, so that the mortals could live happy lives, even though we would never be able to share in it.

That's what sacrifice was about. Sure it was difficult, but whoever said that it was easy? No one. I smiled one of my few genuine smiles, which they readily shared, with determination in their eyes. I was proud to call this group of people my friends. My family.

There will always be dark days, where the light is smothered by the darkness, but don't lose hope, because there will always be another sunrise. Another day, another life. But when the time has come for you to leave this Earth, accept it happily, for you will go to a better place, where you can't be harmed or hurt ever again. (Good pep talk Leo)

As the Giants slammed into us, I saw red. They killed Calypso. I would kill all of them. Each and every one of them. And after they were dead, I would descend into Tartarus and torture them for an eternity. I coated myself in Greek fire, before I charged into the Giants, burning them to a crisp and beating the crap out of them with my hammer. To my utter shock, I felt to wings completely made of Greek fire come out of my back.

I flapped them several times, before leaping into the air and dive bombing the evil giants with a righteous vengeance. I saw Gaea standing on the sideline, waiting for her children to do all of the work for her.

She was even unfair to her kids. Surprising her, I slammed into her head and smashed her eyes with my hammer. She howled in pain, before swatting at her face, trying to kill me. "This is for my mom!" CRACK! "This is for my friends!" SMASH! "And this is for CALYPSO!" SNAP, CRACK, SMASH! I broke her massive arm with my hammer and pounded her head several times, before I summoned a knife from my tool belt and slashed her massive ear, bloodying it.

She moaned in pain, before summoning hundreds of Earthborn and stone spears, which she hurled at me. I weaved through the spears and rocks being hurled at me, before I flapped as hard as I could and crashed into her neck, causing her to fall to the ground and splutter.

I bounded onto her and focused on making my fire hotter. My fire became so hot, that anything thrown at me was instantly vaporized from the heat of my fire. Gaea screamed in pain, as my fire burned her skin and blackened it.

I was latterly burning a hole through her neck. Too focused on my task, I didn't notice the massive shadow come up behind me. I turned around, only to be swatted off of her. Exhausted, my wings dissipated and I plummeted to the cratered earth below.

**THIS JUST IN, A MYSTERIOUS LINEBREAK SWALLOWED A PEPSI CAN AND IS NOW IN DANGER OF DYING, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY MONEY; GIVE IT SOME, SO THAT IT CAN SURVIVE THIS TERRIBLE MISHAP. MORE ON THIS NEXT TIME.**

Eating dirt is not fun, no matter how many people tell you that it is. Upon impact I would have broken every bone in my body, if a cushion of air hadn't slowed my decent. So instead, I just got a mouthful of dirt. I spat out the disgusting clump of earth, something that I currently hated with every fiber of my being, and crawled to my feet, ready to take on the enormous army amassed before me.

Gaea just kept summoning Earthborn from the earth, while Percy flooded them and reduced them to mud and Jason blew them up. The earthborn lumbered towards me, before realizing they could throw daggers. Once they realized this however, it was too late. I was upon them.

I dual wielded two hammers and spun through my enemy breaking them into a million pieces. It was a long fight, but after the first wave had been demolished, I was ready to face Queen Dirt face again. I concentrated on making my wings and it didn't work, so instead I focused on my hatred of Gaea for her killing of my beloved. I felt myself being coated in Greek fire again and the bright green fire wings shot out of my back.

Grinning, I leaped into the sky, hoping to finally end this carnage. But how? We need the gods, so we can defeat her children, then maybe with all of our forces together, we can conquer Gaea. I flew to Percy and Jason, where I quickly told them my plan, which they readily agreed to, next I flew to Hazel and told her my plan and she agreed.

I leaped into the air and zoomed to Gaea. I conjured a massive fireball and lobbed it at Gaea, before conjuring multiple more and hurling them too.

"Now!" I shouted. Jason fell from the sky with a roar of thunder and Percy appeared out of the Earthborn in a hurricane. Percy raised his arms and rain came pelting down from Jason's rainclouds. From the water he created a massive wave, which he launched at Gaea, which slammed into her, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the drenched ground.

Then the sky rumbled and Jason lifted his sword skyward. A lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit his sword, where he redirected the bolt onto Gaea. She screamed in fear as the massive bolt of electricity raced towards her.

As it slammed into her, her scream could be heard in the United States. The water had conducted the electricity, which made the bolt that more painful. When the dust cleared, Gaea rose to her feet with her signature sadistic grin on her face.

"Did you pathetic demigods actually think you could destroy me? Me!? I will show you the error of your ways!" She roared.

She lifted he massive arms and thousands of spears erupted from the ground and flew towards us. There was nothing we could do. The spears had completely surrounded us. We were dead. I closed my eyes and waited for the unbearable pain, which would take me from this life to the next. A sharp pain erupted in my side, as the spear dug it's self into my side.

I screamed in pain, but I didn't die. I opened my eyes to see an eight year old Hestia standing before us, with a look of rage written on her face. She had stopped all of the spears. Except one.

"You have made a great mistake, Gaea! You should never have tried to destroy Olympus, for now you face the wrath of the gods!" Hestia warned.

"The wrath of the GODS? I see one eight year old child standing before me and I could squish her with my pinky finger, as could my even smallest children. Your threats bore me, child. It is high time you die! My children, ATTACK!" Gaea screamed.

Earthborn erupted from the ground and galloped towards us, as did the Giants.

"I hope you have a plan, Lady Hestia, because we don't have enough people or strength to hold them off for long." Percy hoped.

"Do not worry, heroes, for a couple minor gods have come to your aid, while the Olympians," She spat with anger in her voice, "Are sitting up on Mount Olympus eating ambrosia and nectar, like the pigs they are."

"Surely not all of them?" I asked

Hestia grimaced, before stating, "All of them. I fear they have lost the good in their hearts. They have become just like Kronos."

"How many is a couple of minor gods?" I inquired.

"Enough for us to win this war." Hestia replied grimly.

"Now, enough talk; let us rid ourselves of this filth." Hestia commanded, with a look of disgust evident in her eyes.

"Now you're speaking my kind of language." I grinned.

Flashes of light appeared behind me and I was relieved to see the rest of The Seven behind me. Then together, we charged.

I let out a whoop, as we charged towards the confused enemy. They were probably confused because they didn't think we would be stupid enough to attack them. As we charged, flashes of light appeared behind me, as minor gods joined the battle. They charged the Giants and Gaea, hoping to give us time. It was magnificent.

I slammed my hammer into an enemy with so much force; he went flying into the air, where he shattered into a million pieces. I ducked underneath an overhead swing and thrust my hammer into the stomach of the Earthborn, which made it topple to the ground, where I promptly pounded its face in.

Moving on, I spun around an Earthborn, who was stabbing at me with a dagger, so I swung my hammer into his head, which made it explode, making the body fall to the ground uselessly. Using the skills I learned at Camp, I jumped onto the head of an Earthborn and jumped off, confusing the monster enormously.

It spun wildly around trying to find me, only to be swept off of its feet and becoming one with the ground once again.

Seeing as the gods needed demigods to destroy the Giants, I helped sprinted to the one that was trying to destroy the giant, who was supposed to destroy my father. (Mimas) Upon reaching the Giant, I slammed my hammer into his foot, while the other immortal rushed forward and leaped onto his head, where he stabbed him in the eye, causing the Giant to roar in pain, before stumbling backwards.

I smashed his other toe, which caused him to fall to the ground. I bounded on top of his head and delivered the final blow. He soon faded into dust. The immortal gave me a nod of thanks, before he disappeared back into the fray.

I sighed, before diving back into the fray as well. Instantly, I was completely surrounded by Earthborn. One of them said in their guttural, "You… Friend… Yayson…. Kill Yayson…. Kill friend!"

I sighed in exasperation before burning them into ash. "Don't talk bad about my friend!" I shouted at their dead corpses. (Because corpses aren't usually dead.)

The rest of The Seven and minor gods had made quick work of most of the Giants, which left The Big Three's Bane's.

"You think you have one, demigods? This worthless host of gods can't do anything to stop the reign of Gaea!"

"Worthless, you say? Then how have we defeated all of your other brothers and casted their remains into The Pit?" Hestia asked, without waiting for a response.

She transformed into a column of fire, before moving at an incredible speed, so that she could silence the Giant King. Surprised, the Giant stumbled backwards, before uselessly swatting at his oncoming opponent.

It didn't do anything. His hand swept through Hestia, who just spread her essence along the Giant, enticing a scream from the immortal. Her voice rang throughout my head, as she stated, "Now, strike him down and enact your vengeance upon him."

I happily obliged. I darted forward and climbed up his reptilian leg, before climbing up his hairy torso. Once I reached his neck, I grabbed a screwdriver from my tool belt, before I drove it into his neck, to help me on my climb upwards. Massive amounts of ichor poured from his wound, causing him to swat at his neck, in an attempt to grab a hold of me. I dodged at the last second and hauled myself onto his chin, before I climbed onto his nose and shouted, "This is for Calypso!" I flung the screwdriver as hard as I could into his glistening orb and was satisfied of the howl that followed.

I swung to the other orb and did the same thing. Now blind, the Giant stumbled around, before Hestia slashed his ankles, causing him to fall to the ground. I released my hold on the Giant and was relieved to find myself floating in midair.

As the Giant fell, I saw that my friends had been prepared for this, because they hefted an enormous dirt spear, large enough to impale a Giant. When the Giant fell upon the spear, he let out an earthshaking roar, which quickly faded, as ichor poured from his pierced chest and coated the earth below gold. It was a sight to see. One of our enemies most feared general dead at our feet.

I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit better; I had killed one of the main players in this evil army. Not me by myself of course. The gods helped, my friends helped and most of all, Hestia helped. My friends produced deafening cheers, while the minor gods did the same.

I could feel myself quickly descend, as Jason released I was still suspended in the air. Once my feet touched the ground, I ran towards my friends, hoping to have a happy reunion. It was not to be. Everyone had forgotten about the two Giants, which had stood to the side, as their brother was impaled. Enraged, the brothers took revenge on their sibling's killer. Me.

As I was running, I felt something smack me in the back, which forced me to the ground. As I landed on the rocky earth, I lost the air in my chest and got stabbed several times by the pointy stones. I struggled to my feet, only to be knocked over again.

Something pressed against my back, digging into it and causing pain to erupt from my back. I couldn't move. I was completely stuck underneath the object above me, except I couldn't see what it was, because my head was currently stuck in the dirt.

"Behold! The slayer of our brother! Shower him with praise! Do it quickly, lest he will no longer be able to hear you, because he won't have a head!" Polybotes proclaimed, before digging the object deeper into my back.

"No! I challenge you to a battle! The two of us fighting against each other, with no help or powers. If I win, you return the boy." An adult Hestia challenged.

"And if I win, you will be dead! And we will annihilate the rest of you!"

Gaea who had long since vanquished her foes, was watching from the sideline as this took place. I heard her shrill voice cry out from the side, "No, my son, you can't!"

"I am doing this for you, mother." Polybotes replied, which made Gaea hang her head and trudge back over to the sidelines, with a look of pain on her face. I didn't think she could feel pain. It was all a ploy anyway. I knew she was only acting, so that we would feel bad for her and then she would gut us like a fish. What I didn't get, was why she was hanging to the side. It was obvious she could crush all of us. I was taken from my mental thoughts, when Hestia commanded to Polybotes, "Swear on the River Styx you will abide by my terms."

"I swear upon the River Styx that I will follow your terms, goddess. Now, let us fight!"

After he shouted those words, he picked me up and handed me over to his brother, before he bounded forward, his trident brandished before him. Hestia quickly conjured a sword, before charging the enormous Giant. She ducked a swipe aimed at her chest, before quickly recovering and leapt for his exposed chest.

The Giant batted her aside, before he swung at her sprawled form, only to miss by an inch. Hestia latched onto the trident and used it as a pole vault. She flew through the air… and sunk her sword into the Giant's chest.

Polybotes looked down in confusion, before he grabbed the vulnerable goddess hanging onto his chest. He pulled the sword out of his chest, throwing it to the side. The stab wound didn't do anything to Polybotes. It must have felt like a toothpick.

"Behold, the venerable goddess of the hearth! Beaten, ready to grovel at my feet. Now, as I promised." Polybotes decreed, with a sadistic smile etched on his hideous face. He lifted his massive trident, before it shrunk in his hands, so it was the normal size of a trident. He positioned the three tined weapon over her chest, before he warned, "This is what happens to all that threaten the Great Earth Mother!"

As he pushed the poisoned trident downwards, I turned away from the dreadful sight about to enfold. A scream echoed from Hestia, as the trident impaled her. Wait… That wasn't Hestia! That voice was the masculine, booming voice of Polybotes. I turned around to see Polybotes with a trident imbedded in his hand. Hestia must have dodged the incoming projectile and moved the last second, so that Polybotes stabbed his own hand.

As she was still in the palm of the Giant's hand, Hestia grabbed onto the trident and tore it from the larger being's palm.

She stepped backwards, before she threw the trident with all of her might, causing it to pierce the Giant's throat. A waterfall of ichor cascaded from the Giant, as the pointy projectile destroyed his skin. He bellowed in pain, before dropping the goddess and clutching his throat.

As the Giant was preoccupied, Hestia darted where her sword lay in the dirt. She quickly scooped it up, before returning to her battle with the unglorified Polybotes. After he successfully removed his own weapon from his throat, he looked around for the sneaky goddess, who had maimed him.

It confused him greatly when he never found her. He looked to the ichor spotted dirt where her sword lay to find it missing. By then, he must have realized that something was amiss. With this new revelation, he whirled around and tried to find the goddess, but was unsuccessful.

He was beginning to grow nervous. I could see it in his stance. He didn't know what to do.

The Giant suddenly fell to the ground in pain and out walked Hestia, from in between his legs. She climbed on top of his body, where she stabbed both of his eyes multiple times, while he tried to defend himself.

He had stupidly discarded his trident, which he could have most definitely used in his fight. I could hear him whimpering, as Hestia maimed his body, once in a while mumbling something. I couldn't catch what he was saying, but I did hear and see Hestia's response.

"That's why you don't mess with a maiden goddess."

Based on where she was hiding, I could guess what Polybotes was mumbling about. I subconsciously covered my private parts.

The next part of the Giant's mumble caused me to be even more certain of my idea, "It will grow back, right?"

"Hopefully not, you disgusting pig. I could just burn it, so that it couldn't, would you like that?"

"You wouldn't dare… Your oath holds you against it!"

"True, but I can still kill you!"

The Giant's face was one of shock when he heard these words; he flailed around uselessly, as he could no longer see. Hestia stabbed the blade through his neck, in the same spot as before. For some reason, her blade was able to stop the Giant from healing. I could use something like that.

The Giant flailed and flailed, before he closed his ruined eyes, (even though it didn't make a difference.) and lied still. Hestia fell off of the Giant's face, before stumbling over to our side. She fell when we were halfway towards us. A load sob was heard from the enemy, as the Bane of Pluto rushed to his deceased brother's side.

Or was deceased. The Giant apparently faked his own death and before I had time to warn my favorite goddess, the Giant scooped up her exhausted form, before summoning his weapon of destruction into his hands.

He lowered it over Hestia's heavily breathing chest and proclaimed, "Now… Where were we? It… (cough) is time… (cough) to show these pathetic beings… (cough) what happens when you mess… (cough) with the Earth Mother!"

He slammed his trident downwards and it slid into Hestia's fast moving chest, enticing a scream from her, as the three tined weapon dug its way into her body, causing pain with each inch. Golden ichor flowed freely from the gaping wound, as Polybotes withdrew his weapon.

Polybotes slowly turned away from the pain filled goddess, until he suddenly whirled around and drove his trident through her back. He pulling it back out and stabbing her multiple times, before he cast Hestia's body towards us. I watched in horror, as he golden blood faded to crimson. Then, he walked pronounced, "I am the king of the world! None can challenge me! Even now, Zeus hides in his throne, scared to go outside! He was afraid of my brother, when he should have been afraid of me! Bow down, immortals and mortals, for I am your ruler!"

I don't know if Polybotes actually expected us to bow or what, but he seemed pretty ticked that we didn't bow down to him and shout his praised, in fact, he sputtered in rage, before bellowing, "I will show you your place, you insolent peasants!"

Polybotes and his brother bounded forward, with malice evident in their eyes. Before they reached us, I crouched down to Hestia, so that I could hear her dying words. "Leo… You were always special… (cough) Always… (cough) destined for great things… (cough) Please… (cough) When I fade… (cough) recover my essence… (cough) use it to restore what has been lost… Always remember… (cough) hope survives best at the hearth."

"Why tell this to me? Why not someone better at fighting?" I questioned her.

She smiled and somehow was able to deliver these sentences without coughing," Because Leo Valdez, no matter what happens; you always manage to laugh the longest. Even though you aren't the greatest swordsman or hero, you have the strongest spirit, which is what I need."

After she told me those words, I watched as the light faded form her dark brown eyes and were replaced with glassy replicas of the real thing. Her head fell backwards and her body went limp, as Hestia passed onto The Void.

Now, I was seriously ticked. I was losing everybody. Even though I didn't know Hestia very well, she filled that vacant place in my heart that cried for a motherly figure. I lost my beloved and the only person to ever fill the spot in my heart, which had been vacant since my mother died, in the same day!

The Fates were cruel, if they believed that this was justice. As the two Giants ran towards us, I rose from Hestia's dead body and grabbed my hammer from its place on the ground. With a great battle cry, full of pain and misery, I rose to meet them.

Polybotes was blindly lumbering around, so I decided to enact my revenge on the massive foe. I focused on my rage and felt the familiar flames coat my body and wings slide out of my back. I leapt into the air and blasted wave after wave of Greek fire at Polybotes, but it didn't seem to be doing anything.

I need more firepower. But where? My eyes landed on Jason, who was blasting lightning bolts at Polybotes.

"Jason! We need to concentrate on one area of the body, so that we can weaken it enough to destroy this monster."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's attack his chest and once he is weakened enough, I can grab Hazel, who can hopefully rip a hole through his chest."

"Okay, let's do it!"

Jason and I flew around the blind Giant, who swatted uselessly at the sky, as we started to burn a hole through his chest. Polybotes started howling in pain and clutching his chest, before stumbling away from us, so Jason went and fetched Hazel.

I kept up my rage filled assault, as I waited for my friends to arrive. This is what you get, you monster! I mentally sobbed in my mind, as I thought of the things Gaea and her Giants had done. It was terrible. The amount of pain and suffering they inflicted was enormous and they didn't even care. In fact, they thought that what they were doing was right!

Once Jason arrived with Hazel, the three of us focused our powers together and directed them at Polybotes' chest.

"3… 2… 1… Now!" I shouted and together, we unleashed a different assortment of element upon the Giant. Hazel had conjured a massive spear, constructed of many precious metals. Jason had unleashed the largest lightning bolt I had ever seen and I conjured a massive ball of fire, which took the form of a Phoenix, before all of our elements crashed into the whimpering Giant.

We were thrown to the ground, from the incredible amount of power we had unleashed upon our enemy. When I looked up again, Polybotes' whole body had been burned severely and he had a very shiny spear lodged inside his chest.

He spluttered over and over again, until he growled, "You may have bested me, but know that my mother will not rest, until the Olympians are overthrown!"

Those were his final words, as he took one last ragged breath, before he stopped breathing for good. Looks like Hestia did enough damage, so that we were able to kill the Giant. Eleven Giants down, one to go. I turned away from the hideously burned face of Polybotes and cast my gaze upon Alcyoneus, the Bane of Hades.

The metal made Giant was currently fighting two minor gods and the rest of The Seven and he was winning. He was roaring in anger, about the death of his brothers and took his vengeance out upon the beings below him. He wildly swung his spear side from side, completely insane from his own pain, emotionally and physically.

Still, the insane Giant had some moves. He knew how to use that spear.

"Fools! You cannot kill me! I was reborn here! I cannot die!"

I cursed; he was right. If he was born in Greece, we had to transport him out, before killing him. It was hopeless. It also didn't help my mood that my "would have been girlfriend" died and my father did nothing to help me, as I fought to keep his sorry butt alive. It irked me greatly.

There must be a solution. How could we move him out of Greece? Frank had used Arion, who was currently dead upon the rocky ground, so we couldn't do that. I wonder if we could get him to the ocean and drown him, because technically he was born on the land in Greece, not in the water.

It's worth a shot. I quickly told The Seven my plan to drown him in the water and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Leo… How do we get him all the way TO the water?" Hazel questioned.

"That's where my old buddy Frank comes in. He can turn into something large and push him there, while you help levitate him. Jason will use the winds and Piper will convince him to sleep. The gods will use their strength and Percy will drown him once we get there. Besides, the ocean isn't too far away.

"What will you and Annabeth do?"

"Annabeth will help keep him unconscious and I will try to help in any way I can. Maybe if I build a hovering table large enough for the Giant to get on…"

I started mumbling about a hovering table, until Hazel snapped her fingers by my face.

"Right. Let's get started.

**AN IDIOTIC LINEBREAK TRIED TO ROB A BANK TODAY, BY USING A RULER AS A WEAPON. HE WAS QUICKLY CONTRAINED AND TAKEN TO AN INSANE ASYLUM**

Trying to knock out an invulnerable Giant is not easy, especially when he is trying to kill you. I couldn't just walk up to him and ask if he would come with us, so that we could kill him. The only time you do something like that, is if you are suicidal.

So instead, we crept behind the distracted Giant and attempted to immobilize him. The keyword is attempted. Apparently, Giants have really good hearing, so he knew we were there the entire time, so when Jason leapt into the air to attack him, The Bane of Hades spun around and slammed him with the shaft of his spear. The bloody and beaten son of Jupiter crashed into the ground below, with an audible thud.

I hoped he was still alive. But before I could help my friend, I was immediately swept into battle. The Giant left me no time to prepare for his assault, as he rushed forward with his spear raised. I rolled to the side, as his massive spear slammed into the place where I had just been standing.

I looked over and saw a huge hole in the ground, which was created by the Giant's enormous strength. It was frightening. I climbed up from the rocky terrain, before sprinting at my frowning enemy, with an insane smile upon my face.

I vaulted over his first swing, with a little help from my fiery wings, before flying underneath his second. I hit the ground running, right as I reached his foot. I lifted my hammer, before smashing it down on the Giant's enormous, yellow toe.

The Giant reared in pain, before angrily trying to stop me. I dove to the left and was relieved to see that the Giant had lost interest in me and was now dealing with the rest of The Seven, plus the remaining minor gods. These gods should defiantly not be called minor, as they were far greater than the pompous Olympians; pigging out on ambrosia and nectar, as they watched us fight for them. It made me enraged. It was their fault that Calypso died. It was their fault Hestia died.

The "oh so great" rulers of Olympus thought that they were to amazing to help their kids, who were trying to save their sorry bums! The next time I saw those arrogant pieces of crap, there was going to be blood.

I climbed up from the unforgiving terrain, before continuing my assault upon the Giant. As his back was turned to me, I flew up to his shoulder and slammed my hammer down upon his neck. My hammer went through his skin creating a large gash on his neck. I immediately leapt off of his shoulder and soared to the ground. The Giant recoiled in pain, before swatting at the place I had been moments before.

I watched as Jason followed up with a slash to his cheek, before Hazel and cut off one of his toes. Piper swooped in and sliced his calf, before Percy slit the Giant's hand, as he tried to crush the son of Poseidon. Frank circled around the Giant as a bald eagle, which would descend from the sky and scratch the Giant's eye, causing him great pain, before retreating back into the sky, as the Giant roared in pain.

Whenever I saw the Giant randomly grab a part of his body, where no one had seemingly touched, I knew Annabeth had been through there, with her deadly drakon bone sword. The minor gods worked in sync with my friends, as they slowly brought the Giant down, until, he made a few lucky moves, which caused all of the minor gods to leave the battlefield, on account of their injuries. This left the Giant and us, The Seven. We were only tiring him out now, as we desperately tried for a solution to our problem.

Except we would tire out faster. If we made one mistake, we were dead, but all of his wounds healed. It was imperative that we end this duel quickly or else we wouldn't like the outcome. With no plan in mind, I enveloped myself in fire, before delving into that intense feeling of rage. I harnessed the enormous amount of power, before focusing on unfurling my wings.

They slid out of my back, before I leapt into the air. I flew towards the bellowing Giant. I flapped as hard as I could, hoping to gain an enormous amount of velocity, before ramming into the beast at full speed. It was dangerous, but it just might work.

Once I had reached my ultimate level of speed, I cloaked myself in scorching flames, before zooming towards my target, hoping to finally end this fight. The Giant turned his head around, only to see a massive meteor heading straight towards him. He didn't even have time to say, "Crap." Before it flew into his head.

THIS LINEBREAK HAS HAD A LITTLE BIT TOO MANY MAGIC MUSHROOMS.

Pain. That's all I could feel as I slammed into the monstrosity which was attacking my friends. I didn't know which way was up or down, all I knew was that I was falling. I couldn't do anything, I tried to resist the temptation to close my eyes, but the urge was to strong.

I shut my eyelids and was immediately met with blackness. My life would have ended just then, had not a voice forced me awake by shouting, "Leo! Wake up!" The voice commanded me to do as it demanded. I couldn't do anything, as my eyes opened and I felt the sensation of falling once again.

Startled, I twisted around and noticed the ground mere inches from my face. I quickly concentrated on unfurling my wings, but found out that I was too weak. I shut my eyes, as I accepted death. I waited for a second. Then another, until I opened my eyes and stared at the ground, which didn't seem to be getting any closer.

How? I twisted around and saw Jason staring at me, with a look of concentration on his face, until it disintegrated and I landed painfully on the ground. Some of my friends sprinted to me, while others stayed behind, no doubt tending to the Giant, who had been knocked out cold.

"Oh my gods! Leo Valdez! That was one of the stupidest and poorly thought over plan you have ever come up with! I can't believe you risked your life, because of a theory! Are you insane? Do you know what could have happened? Look at yourself. I doubt you will be able to move anytime soon." Piper rambled, while waving her hands around exasperatedly.

I looked down at my body and saw purple bruises all over my chest and right shoulder. I moved my arm an inch, only to let out a hiss of pain. My arm was seriously broken. At least I didn't hit him head on, I thought drily.

"Did it work?" I questioned.

"It did. Now, let's see if you can walk, as we can't leave you here with Gaea around." Hazel answered, while extending her hand. I gratefully took it, before shakily standing to my feet. My feet felt fine, as I had rammed into the Giant with my shoulder.

I grudgingly took a step and when I didn't feel pain, I took another, just to make sure. With that new information, I followed my friends, as they lead me to the slowly healing scorched face of my victim. I almost threw up when I saw his appearance. He had an enormous lump on his head, with one of his metal cheeks burned away, revealing the inside of his mouth.

Disgusted, I turned away and watched as my friends levitated him off the ground, before slowly maneuvering him to the coast. Piper kept persuading him to keep on sleeping, as he moaned, but otherwise did not wake up. Annabeth was off to the side, with a shield clutched in her hands, as she waited for the Giant to wake.

Everyone else, besides Percy, was helping move the Giant. Frank had transformed into an elephant, so that he could push the Giant forward. Jason was manipulating the winds to hold the Giant up, while Hazel levitated the monstrosity.

That left Percy and I. Percy seemed a little distressed, at not being able to help, so I walked up to him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. I can't do anything either."

"It's not that. I just haven't seen my family in forever. I am a homesick."

"At least you have a family. When my mom died, the rest of my family disowned me and threw me out onto the streets. It was terrible at first, but then I found a new family; you guys."

Percy smiled, before asking, "Did you ever meet my mom? Did you travel with Annabeth, as she went to her house?"

I shook my head, as Percy began telling me stories about his mom and his stepdad. I laughed at the blue food and how Percy became so excited at the prospect of his mother's cooking. Here was the hardcore leader of Camp Half-Blood, missing his family. The smile evaporated from my face, as I began to think of how I didn't have a family, but since I didn't want Percy to know, I quickly regained my former expression, hoping that he didn't notice. Sadly, he did.

Percy frowned at me, before stating, "You know, I have been thinking and I think that you should come over for Christmas sometime. Just drop by anytime. When was the last time you had a nice family dinner?"

I thought hard, before mumbling, "I can't remember."

Percy's facial expression told me that he felt triumphant.

"I knew it! Come on Leo, once this is all over, we can have a nice family meal. Right after my very much needed reunion with my parents, but first, we need to drown this overgrown troll." Percy stated, with a smirk upon his face.

I grinned at his words and turned my attention back to the Giant. During the whole trip, the Giant only woke up once, only to be smashed in the face with a shield. He quickly lost consciousness after that. Once we finally made it to a beach, right next to the Mediterranean Sea, my friends exhaustedly set him down, as they were completely spent.

Percy and I kept a very close eye on the Giant, searching for any hint of movement, which would alert us to his wakefulness. Tired of standing, I sat on a nearby rock. It happened so fast, I didn't even know what happened. One second the Giant was lying on the sand and the next, he was on his feet, with his fist balled. Before I could do anything, the Giant kicked Percy into the air, before turning his ugly eyes upon me.

I dived off of the rock, right when it was enveloped by the sand. I took my hammer out of my tool belt, before crouching into a defensive fighter's position. The Giant barreled towards me, with a fierce war cry, so I stupidly did the same. Clutching my hammer in my right arm, as my other arm was broken; I smashed the Giant's hideous yellow toe once again, only to receive the same response to the colossal being.

As the Giant was hopping on one foot, I used this distraction to channel my anger. He hit Percy, my friend. That was unacceptable. The fiery, orange wings slid out of my back, as I leapt into the air and soared with Jason, towards the lumbering immortal.

As our friends distracted him, Jason conjured wave after wave of lightning bolts, which caused the being before us to howl in pain, before turning his red eyebeams upon us, only to lose a toe. I threw fireball after fireball, but it had no effect, as his body was completely metal.

I would pound his face over and over, but it had no effect upon the immortal. My flames were not hot enough. I was too depleted. I didn't have enough energy, so I quickly retreated, as I had a feeling my wings would suddenly dissipate and I would fall to my death.

When I touched the ground, I instantly sprinted to the place where Percy was last seen, only to see him being helped along by Annabeth. Upon reaching them, I slipped my shoulder underneath Percy's shoulder, so that Annabeth and I could move him easier. Percy's hair was plastered to his forehead, as he sweated profusely, from the many wounds inflicted upon him. His face was scrunched up in a grimace, as he hobbled along.

"What bones did he break?" I asked Annabeth.

"His ribs. He can't fight, but if we get him in the water, he can use the water to move around, which means that he can still drown the Giant. Plus, the water will heal him, even if it isn't instantaneous." Annabeth replied, before guiding the way to the sea.

Once we reached the water, I could see Percy's face immediately relax, as the sea seemed to be calling to him. He frowned when he looked into the water, before he mumbled, "Why didn't he come? Did he think we weren't worthy? It doesn't make sense. I know that he loves me or was that just a lie?" With each word, Percy's anger rose, as the waves started to move around him. He looked really tired and in pain, but he kept summoning the waves, because if he didn't, we would all die.

Annabeth and I released Percy, before we quickly backed away. Hopefully he could drown the Giant or else I wouldn't know what we would do. We both knew that it wasn't safe to be with Percy when he was angry. I watched as a water cocoon wrapped itself around the son of Poseidon, before the sky darkened, as rain began falling from the once clear skies.

We quickly rushed back to the fight with the Giant, knowing full well what was to come. When we reached the battle, things didn't seem to be looking to good. The Bane of Hades had become even more enraged, at the prospect of dying, so that he was wildly whirling around and tiring my friends out, as they had to dodge his unpredictable fists.

Annabeth and I shouted over the wind, to tell our friends to fall back, but they couldn't hear it over the wind. I charged towards my friends, trying to warn them, before the wrath of sea completely decimated this area. I grabbed onto Hazel, before pointing at the massive tornado, which was slowly inching itself closer. She nodded her head, before helping me round up the rest of our friends.

I caught the attention of Jason, so I pointed at the massive cocoon of water and his eyes widened, before he continued his assault on the Giant, no doubt trying to give us more time. I quickly darted backwards, before shouting over the wind, to my friends, "We need to leave! Percy is only moving slowly, because he doesn't want to hurt us! Let's go, before we drown!"

Frank instantly turned into a giant eagle, before lowering his stomach to the ground, as the allow passengers. I grudgingly accepted and we all climbed aboard the Big Eagle Express. Frank leapt from the sandy beach, before quickly doing a loop around the Giant, giving me the time I needed to contact Jason.

I waved my arms and Jason saw me, before instantly flying towards me, leaving the enraged Giant behind. Frank angled farther in land, away from the massive storm, which was about to take place. Once we were out of the blast zone, I saw the winds pick up and the waves rise higher, as Percy rage fueled his powers.

He was upset, because his dad obviously didn't care about him, since he left him to die. He was upset, because he hadn't seen his parents in forever. He was upset, because he fell into Tartarus. And he was upset, because Hera stole his memories and wasted eight months of his life. I felt for the son of Poseidon.

I watched, as the Giant wailed, before trying to leave, but he was immediately buffeted back by the wind. The ocean crawled up onto the beach, before it sucked the enraged immortal into its embrace. Suddenly, a massive tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and immediately decimated the area. I watched, as the Bane of Hades was forced to the ground by the massive wave, before the ocean called back the waters and sucked the Giant into a massive water tornado.

The tornado moved back into the water, where it spun and spun, until it finally began to slow down, as the winds died down and the rain stopped steaming from the heavens. The trees around the area had been completely uprooted and torn to pieces, from the colossal storm.

Once we thought it was over, we began to fly back to the shore, only to see the Giant be spat back onto the shore, with an ice spike impaled in his chest. We quickly descended; ready to find out if our opponent was dead or not.

Once we landed upon the sandy terrain of the beach, I quickly crawled off of Frank, The Friendly Eagle's back, before I warily approached our impaled opponent. I had learned to never underestimate a Giant. I withdrew my hammer from inside my tool belt, as I approached the Bane of Hades.

When I reached him, it was obvious he was dead. Oil spilled out of his chest, because the ice spike had pierced his heart and his chest wasn't rising or falling, which were one of the signs of death. They should really add "Impaled by ice spike" to that list. I tore my gaze from the Giant and searched the sea, looking for any signs of the son of Poseidon.

Once everyone had seen the Giant, they followed my lead and searched the sea, looking for any disturbance in the water. After what seemed like hours of searching, we didn't find anything. I put my arm around Annabeth, to comfort her, but all she did was scream at me, "He's not dead! How could he be dead? He was the one who attacked the Giant!"

She fell to her knees and started to cry, as the stress of losing her beloved hit her hard. I knew how she felt. I put my arm around her again and soothingly stated, "I know how you feel like."

Her red, puffy eyes turned to me, before she snapped at me, saying, "No you don't! None of you do!"

I felt an ache in my heart at her tone, before I stated, "Yes, I do. Calypso literally died right in front of me. I feel your pain. I- I-" I stuttered, before I started crying, at the unfairness of the whole situation. Why did Calypso have to die? She suffered with extreme loneliness for millenniums, only to be freed, so that she could die. I could still hear her agonizing screams, as the dirt spear pieced her chest.

Why was life so unfair? Why did demigods have such bad lives? Why couldn't the mortals experience our pain? Why did Percy have to die? He was the glue, which held us together. The unspoken leader. The person who always knew what to do, no matter what the situation. If there was someone crying, he would comfort them.

If you wanted to learn a new fighting move, you would ask him. If you wanted to hear about the Battle of Manhattan, you would talk to him. If you needed someone to lift your spirits, you would talk to him. Why did he have to die? He had already suffered so much at the hands of immortals. He didn't deserve to die like this. It didn't make sense. Percy Jackson and dying were not compatible. He wouldn't be able to reunite with his family. We would have to break the awful news to his parents, that their son, was dead.

Percy Jackson was the soul of The Seven. How could you live, without the soul? By now, I was openly sobbing about the unfairness of it all. When I finally got a hold of my emotions, I could hear the sobs of the other members of our group, as they mourned our lost friend.

I shakily stood to my feet and walked over to Annabeth, where I told her, "We have to leave. Percy wouldn't want us to mope around and mourn him. He would want us to live."

Annabeth turned her former gray eyes to me and the only way to describe those eyes, was broken. "Don't you get it? I can't live without him. He was my everything. He was a part of me. A part I can't live without." She turned her glassy eyes away from me once again, before she continued to sob and stare into sea, as the sun started to set.

Not knowing what to do, I moved to Hazel and said, "Come on. We can't just sit here. We have to move or else more monsters will find us. We have to make it to Olympus to report what happened here." Hazel wiped the tears from her eyes, before she nodded her head and allowed me to help her to her feet, using my good arm.

"He was my brother. The big brother I always wanted and now he is gone. I hope I will see him again." Hazel stated sorrowfully, before helping Piper to her feet. Frank and Jason climbed to their feet and walked over to us, with tears falling down their glum faces.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was the one who told me I wasn't a nobody. He inspired my self-confidence, so that I could achieve what I was destined for. Without him…" Frank said, with tears silently falling down his face. Suddenly, Frank's face shifted into one of concern.

"How's Annabeth taking it?"

I sadly shook my head and stated, "She's not. I hope she doesn't become suicidal. Her exact words were "Don't you get it? I can't live without him."

Frank silently looked at the weeping daughter of Athena, before he spoke in a hushed tone, "We need to do something. I need water and food and so does everyone else here, but I am afraid Annabeth won't take it, once we prepare it."

I could feel my eyes light up, at the prospect of food.

"Well, I guess I will prepare some of my famous tacos for you guys."

All of my friends eagerly nodded their heads, as their stomachs cried for food. I reached into my tool belt and withdrew the necessary essentials I needed. (According to page 285 of the Lost Hero, he can do that.)

I gathered pieces of driftwood from along the beach and constructed a fire out of them. I produced a frying pan from my tool belt and started to create my tacos. From time to time, I would look to my left to see the hunched over body of Annabeth Chase, as she wallowed in her misery. Percy's death hit all of us hard, but it hit her the hardest.

After I had created my tacos, the hungry demigods greedily ate it up, before muttering their thanks and disappearing back into their circle. Every once in a while, one of them would emerge from the circle and talk with Annabeth, as they attempted to draw her out of her present state. None of their attempts worked. I grabbed a couple of tacos, before putting them on a plate I had conjured and walking over to the Architect of Olympus.

"Do you want a taco?" I asked.

She didn't reply, as she kept staring out into the sea, letting out the occasional tremble.

"Come to the fire. It is going to get cold and you don't want to be out here when it does. Besides, Percy wouldn't want you to be like this."

Annabeth turned to me, with anger clearly evident in her eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Stop trying to make me feel better, when you obviously can't!" Annabeth raged, before turning to me with a curious look upon her face.

"How do you do it? How do you cope? The same thing that happened to me happened to you."

I could feel my eyes start to water, as I thought about Calypso.

"I don't think about it. Just keep going forward. That's my motto. What's done is done. I can't change that, so why should I keep hoping things will change, when they obviously can't. I know. It will probably never completely go away, but you will feel better eventually. Just bury yourself in work or school, so that the emotions don't overcome you." I instructed.

"So, you want me to move on with my life, even if I will never forget about Percy? A world without Percy is a world I don't want to live in. The world is so broken and cold. It's dull and lifeless. Everything is gray and bleak. Nothing feels good anymore. Maybe we pushed back the darkness, but in the process, we lost ourselves in it. Life is worthless; a never ending battle, that can only end in death and misery. Now, leave me alone, so that I can die." Annabeth stated, without a hint of emotion.

Now she was scaring me. Here was Annabeth Chase, giving up, but I wasn't going to let her. No. I owe it to Percy.

"No." I said, with defiance in my voice.

She turned to me, an expressionless mask upon her face, before she said, "Leo, I can't live like this. The pain is terrible." She turned to me and begged, "Please, save me from this pain. Take this." She handed me her drakon bone sword, before she continued to beg me to kill her. My friends let out a massive gasp at this.

"Annabeth, I can't. I owe it to Percy. However, I am taking this, so that you can't kill yourself." I said, while walking away from the sobbing daughter of Athena. She stumbled to her feet and asked, "Why do you hate me? Save me from this pain! This terrible, unbearable pain!"

I hardened my ears, not trusting myself to turn around and see the distressed face of the daughter of Athena. I could see my friends had been listening to the conversation, as they waited to see if I would react to Annabeth's desperate words.

"I bet you didn't even love Calypso! That's the only reason you aren't feeling what I feel or else, you would be asking for a release.

I whirled around, with a look of raged fixed upon my face. I affixed my eyes upon the daughter of Athena and stalked up to her, before grabbing her throat and lifting her into the air. Annabeth's eyes widened in fear, as mine seemed to glow with power.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Her. Name." I growled. "I love her so much, that I am willing to trade spots with her instantaneously if I was giving the chance! If you say her name one more time, I swear by the gods, I will…" I trailed off, before starting up again, "Don't bombard me with your insults, because I won't kill you. It's wrong." I shouted menacingly, before releasing my grip on her neck, causing her to fall into a heap on the sand.

I stalked away from the concerned faces of my friends, as they rushed to Annabeth's side, only to be snapped at by the irate demigoddess. I saw red, as I picked up speed, until I was full out sprinting. How could she think I didn't love Calypso? Look at us; without our soul, we are fighting against each other. It's a disaster.

Eventually I stopped running, as I sat against a tree, breathing hard from my excessive running and fighting. I looked up into the night sky and saw the moon glittering proudly, with thousands of starts twinkling around it. They were free. They didn't have to live in a world where you had to kill or be killed. They were safe.

This world was screwed up, like Annabeth said, but I wasn't about to give up on it. I believe that even if you're feeling lost, you will find your way. Annabeth will bounce back, she has to. She's the mind; the one who knew how to do things strategically, instead of just rushing into battle. Idiotic bravery only works if you are really lucky.

Without the brain, we are just a couple of stumbling idiots. We are lost, but we will eventually find our way back. When you have nobody to help you stand, you have to stand on your own. That's what I have to do. I have to be the leader, the person to help the rest out of their grief. I couldn't sit here in pout, as my friends need me.

I rose to my feet, before jogging back the way I came. When I made it back to our campsite, I saw hellhounds, slowly sneaking up behind my friends, as they attempted to subdue a hysterical Annabeth. I quickly withdrew my hammer and struck the nearest hellhound in the head with my war instrument.

It disintegrated into dust, with a booming howl of pain. The seven other hellhounds turned their glowing red eyes to me, before snarling. They slowly circled me, trying to trap me, so that they could swoop in for the kill. Seeing their strategy, I instantly conjured a wave of fire, which barbecued two hellhounds, before the remaining five pounced at me, but I was already running.

Another hellhound emerged from the shrubs and attempted to tackle me. I dodged underneath its snarling mouth, before continuing my mad run through the shrubs, towards my friends. Hellhounds kept leaping out of nowhere, before trying to eat me. I shouted towards my friends to get their attention, as I led a massive amount of growling canines toward them.

Instantly their weapons were out and they were ready for the oncoming waves of the shadowy creatures. However, Annabeth didn't even seem to care, as she stared at the ocean, lost in the swirling emotions inside her brain.

Once I reached my friends, we formed a protective circle around the daughter of Athena, as she sat on the ground, not caring about our situation.

"Annabeth, don't just sit there! Help us!" But my pleas landed on deaf ears. Agitated, I turned to the army of shifting shadows, as they bounded towards, us with bloodlust evident in their glowing ruby red eyes. There were at least one hundred of the demon dogs. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Ready?" I asked my four other companions, who actually were going to fight. They grinned before nodding their heads and readying their weapons. Jason had a _gladius_, Piper had her knife, Hazel had her _spatha_ and Frank had a _gladius_ as well.

Time seemed to slow down, as the hellhounds bounded towards us. My ADHD deciphered millions of things at once, as the hellhounds pounced, with their teeth bared. Smack! I slammed my hammer into a hellhound, before wasting no time in bathing it's brethren in flames.

Pathetic whimpers filled the air, as the hellhounds were greedily consumed by my wave of fire. Dust covered the sand, as hellhound after hellhound was sent to Tartarus. Jason used his powers of wind and lightning to destroy the canines or push them back, while Hazel pelted them with sharp gems from the earth.

Once in a while, a hellhound would puncture through our defenses and maul us, before quickly being sent to The Pit by one our companions. One time a hellhound made it through our line of defense and charged the motionless daughter of Athena. She just stared at the creature, without making any move to defend herself. I quickly burned it to a crisp, without missing a beat, but I couldn't quite get over how different Annabeth was after Percy's death. After a minute of pure destruction and mayhem, all of the hellhounds were just dust in the wind.

Exhausted and bloody, we leaned against each other, as we struggled to stand. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and whirled around to see the shadows shifting around, until they revealed the god of the dead.

The pale skinned god looked at us with his brown eyes, before stating, "You may have one this battle, but you cannot stop me from taking Mount Olympus." After he spoke those words, he melted into the shadows, just like he had come from them.

Shocked at this new information, we stared at each other, before discussing the information.

"We have to warn the other gods." I Piper reasoned.

"But they just abandoned us." I replied.

Piper looked at me with a look of shock, before she said, "But they are our family. We can't turn our backs on them, even if they do some things wrong. Who knows, maybe an army of immortals and monsters stormed Olympus. We don't know. What we do know, is that we have to warn them. If they don't know what Hades is going to do, then they will be caught by surprise and quickly subdued by the cunning lord of the dead."

I tried to counter her reasons, but found that I couldn't, as they were left no room for discussion. "I guess we are going to Olympus." I grumbled. "But first, let's get some sleep; it's been a long day."

My friends grudgingly accepted my proposal, as they worked out who was going to stand guard. I didn't waste time in resting my head on the sand, before closing my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't have any dreams.

Of course I was wrong.

In my dream, Annabeth, Percy and I were on the same beach in Greece, right when Percy was going to head into the water. He stared directly at me and asked, "Why didn't you stop me? Couldn't you see I was weary and in pain? You could have stopped my death. Now I will have to wait for my parents to die before I can see them again." After he spoke those blameful words, he vanished.

Suddenly, Calypso appeared and walked forward, before she questioned, "Why didn't you save me? I thought you loved me! If you had only tried harder, I would still be alive! Now, I will never see you again, because you allowed Gaea to force me into the Void. I hate you!"

Calypso's hateful words cut into my core and I felt like I had been sucker punched in the gut.

"Calypso, I- I-" I started, but she had already disappeared.

Another ghostly figure emerged, revealing the faded goddess of the hearth. She looked at me with her brown eyes, once filled with love, compassion and hope; were now filled with hatred. "I only attacked the Giant, because you were in danger! You could have given yourself up, but instead, you allowed me to die. You're so selfish!" She growled, before disappearing, just as her predecessors had done.

All of the insults thrown at me felt like a painful jab to the stomach. So many had died, because I wasn't fast enough or didn't read the people right. All of their deaths were my fault. Another ghost appeared which caused me to gasp in surprise, as I recognized the being before me. It was my mother.

She glared at me, which sent my emotions into a spin, as I felt the incredible guilt of her death resurface in my heart. I had tried so hard to bury it, but it had finally broken free. "Why did you kill me, _mijo_?"

"Gae- Gaea was trying to kill you, s- so I tried to kill her, using my fire." I shakily responded.

She turned her angry eyes to me, before replying, "You were hallucinating. Gaea never attacked us. You just burned down our shop, with me still in it. It's your fault I died. Why couldn't you just be like a normal kid? Why does everything bad happen to me? You are a mistake, a terrible mistake."

Her words cut me to the core, as she spoke them. "I thought you loved me."

Her glare hardened. "No. I never loved you. I was just required by law to take care of you."

Suddenly, everyone I had ever seen die or had known about, while I was next to them on the battlefield, appeared and started to ask why I didn't save them. I fell to my knees, under the verbal assault being thrown my way. I squeezed my head, as the voices surrounded me, slowly drowning me underneath the many layers of guilt

The ground suddenly vanished and I fell through open air, only to look down and see blood stained jagged spikes, ready to impale me. I tried flapping my arms and reach into my tool belt, but it wasn't there, so I just fell helplessly towards my inevitable death.

Right when I was about to be impaled, I felt myself melt into darkness.

I shot upwards in bed, breathing heavily and crying silently, at the accusers in my dream. Never had I felt so hated, so despised in my life. It was one of the worst experiences I had ever suffered in my whole life. The sad thing was, it was my fault. If I had tried harder, I could have saved those people. Yet, I had decided to overlook their predicaments and instead focus on my own.

It was still night time, but I could make out three silhouettes. Two were sitting next to each other, while a lone person sat away from the other, with their knees curled to their chest, facing the sea. It didn't take a genius to figure who that one was. The fire had long since run out, so it looked like they kept watch in couples. I could make out Piper's choppy hair and Jason's glittering _gladius_, lying on the sand right next to him.

I climbed to my feet and quietly snuck behind them, but not so quiet that they couldn't hear me; I didn't want to startle them. When I reached them, I took the side next to Piper, before sitting down on the cool sand.

"You guys aren't being heroes are you? Not waking me up, so that I could take a watch." I stated knowingly.

"No…" Was Piper's response, as she attempted to think up an answer to my question.

"I really needed to be woken up." I said, as my mood darkened at the remembrance of the past events.

Piper and Jason looked at me concerned, before Jason commanded, "Spill."

I told them about my dream and I choked, as I remembered all of my deceased friends and family's faces, as they looked at me with hate.

"Who do you think fabricated that up?" Piper asked.

Confused, I questioned, "What?"

"Percy is not the type of person to blame other people, for his choices. Some entity must have been fabricating your dream. Do you have any guesses?" Piper explained.

"Well, I was always wondering what happened to Gaea. Remember how she likes to toy with us in our dreams?" I asked.

They nodded their heads, before Piper asked, "Why do you think she didn't attack us ever? She only attacked through Earthborn or her children, unless one of us attacked her."

"I heard the story about Percy attacking Atlas and I was told, that Atlas said that demigods were not important enough for gods to attack them first. They had to be attacked, to retaliate. If a god had to wait to retaliate, does that mean that a Primordial couldn't even attack gods?" I answered.

"Except there is one flaw with your theory; the Giants attacked us, without us attacking them." Piper pointed out.

"Maybe some immortals obey the ancient laws set by Chaos and other don't? It makes since, but since Gaea has actually seen Chaos, I would think she would like to follow its rules, because she knows the punishment for not following the ancient laws." I summarized.

"Now, Gaea must have interfered with your dreams, to try to drown you in your guilt, for killing some of her sons. It is something Queen Dirt Face would do." Piper stated, before asking, with a voice laced with charmspeake, "Isn't that right, Gaea? Tell us why you can't attack us." Piper stood up and Jason and I followed her lead.

A feminine voice spoke from the earth, as Piper commanded Gaea to speak. "I am unable to attack you, because Chaos' laws strictly forbid it. I am on a whole other level, then you demigods. I am also unable to attack the gods directly, as they are below me as well. You are like fleas and I am a giant. You are insignificant."

"Thank You." Piper thanked, before commanding, "You may no longer spy on any demigod, god or mortal ever again. Now, leave." I felt the presence of Gaea leave the area, as Piper's words commanded the Primordial of the Earth to leave.

I clapped my hands, before wrapping my arm around my "sister."

"Way to go, Beauty Queen!"

She playfully sent a glare my way, before punching my arm. "Don't call me that!"

During our little exchange, I heard a sleepy voice say, "What did I miss?" I turned around to see a drowsy Frank and a shocked Hazel. Frank had sand stuck on his face, while Hazel's hair was a rat's nest. I couldn't help but laugh at their appearance, which only caused to confuse Frank more.

Piper decided to take pity on the son of Mars and told him what had transpired, while he was asleep. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Figuring we still had some time till daylight, I volunteered the first watch. Everybody said that they wouldn't be able to sleep, after what had transpired, but eventually, they all passed back into the world of dreams.

I kept myself warm with a ball of fire, as I toyed with it in my hand, waiting for my shift to be over. When Hazel eventually came to replace me, I felt like I might die from boredom. I decided to stay up, as it would be daylight soon, I might as well keep Hazel company.

I used my pyro kinesis powers to keep us warm and toasty, as we talked about many unimportant things.

"Do you still miss her?" Hazel asked me.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Your mother." Hazel replied.

"Yes, I do. I still blame myself for her death. If it wasn't for me, she might have survived."

"Leo, you attacked someone, who said they were going to kill your mother. It wasn't your fault that the workshop burnt down."

"You don't get it Hazel. It was my fault. What if I was just hallucinating? With all of the weird stuff I have seen, I could have very well have hallucinated and killed my mother, because I was going insane."

"Then why aren't you insane now?"

"I don' know. Hallucinations happen, but they don't just keep occurring, right?"

She looked at me strangely, before saying, "I think so…"

Deciding not to make Hazel think that I was a crazy person, I ended the conversation, so we just sat in silence, waiting for dawn. When dawn finally arrived, I tiredly woke up the remaining members of our crew, before making breakfast.

"Why didn't you make breakfast, and then wake me up?" Frank wined.

I laughed, before saying, "Because I am the one making it."

Frank groaned, but otherwise didn't say anything. Grinning, I formed my famous tacos and once they were done, I handed them out to the other Seven, except for Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked sleep deprived and malnourished. I didn't even bother with asking if she wanted food, because I already knew her answer.

She had changed so much from the level headed Heroine of Olympus that I once knew. Now, she was a hollowed out shell of her former self. After the Seven had eaten their meal, I asked, "How are we going to get Miss "I want to die" to come with us to Olympus? Wait… I know." I walked to the motionless daughter of Athena, before saying, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Her voice came from below, as I lifted my hammer.

"For this." I hit her as softly as I could, but I still winced, as she cried out in pain, before falling to the sand in a lump. All of my friends stared at me in shock, so I said, "What? It had to be done. She wouldn't have come with us willingly, so the only option was to make her come with us unwillingly."

Not waiting for my friends response, I commanded Frank, "Transform into and eagle; we need to make it to Olympus, pronto."

Frank stared at me in shock, before murmuring, "Hit her with his hammer…" Eventually the son of Mars shape-shifted and we climbed aboard the Friendly Eagle Express, one way flight to Olympus. We lifted off of the beach and veered towards the sea, hoping to cross the Mediterranean and make it back to the States, before Hades attacked the gods.

When Annabeth woke up from my hammer hit, she was pissed off. She jumped me, before continually pounding my face with her fist, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why did you take me away from him?! You are evil! I hate you!"

My friends constrained her, before I took a piece of ambrosia, I had storied in my tool belt. Hopefully my black eye would disappear soon. (Isn't that a little too much for just a black eye?) I reached into my tool belt and produced a couple yards of tough rope, which would hopefully make sure the daughter of Athena didn't try anything stupid.

When we finally reached the edge of the Atlantic Ocean, we devised a plan, which would ensure our survival, even if Frank becomes too tired to fly. He would transform into a whale, with us on his back, while he slowly swam in the water, as he regained his strength. Jason n helped him, when he was an eagle, but sadly, there was no one to help him, while he was in the water.

On one of Frank's particular rests, we had an incident with a monster. We were calmly bouncing on the waves, until Frank moaned in pain, as blood spilled from a gaping wound, on his underbelly. I saw a twenty feet long green body swimming in the water, away from us, only to turn around and head straight towards us. Annabeth screamed, as she wouldn't be able to do anything if she fell in the water.

Before I could do anything, Jason leapt into the air and stabbed the thing, causing it to show its reptilian head. It looked like a cross between a snake and a crocodile. Its maw was like a crocodile, but it had the body of a snake. I felt the massive body of Frank below me move and I was shocked to see us being lifted into the air. Jason's head was beaded with sweat, but he charged his _gladius_ with electricity, before unleashing it into the monster below him.

It groaned in pain, before Jason stabbed it in its head, with his electrified sword. The creature roared in pain, before it stopped squirming and exploded into dust. Jason lowered us to the ground, before flying over to us and collapsing on Frank.

I hurriedly fed the son of Mars ambrosia, who currently could not change shape, so that he would be able to transform. After he consumed the godly food, his wound closed up and he was able to transform into an eagle, before he flew into the sky.

After days of continuous flying, we finally crossed the Atlantic Ocean and into the city of New York. (Frank can fly over the ocean, as he could rest as a whale and Reyna and Scipio flew over it. So, with the help of a son of Jupiter, he would be able to cross the Ocean.)

The many lights were a major change from me, after being away from civilization for such a long time, while we were stuck in the middle of the ocean. I could see the Empire State Building, with its two hundred floors. At least that's what the mortals think.

We touched down in a mostly remote area by the ocean, before walking towards the home of the gods. We could have flown right to the door, but the Mist could only handle so much. I wonder how the mortals would react to a bunch of flying kids, riding a massive eagle, which transforms into another kid. Like I said, it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Will you stop trying to kill yourself now? You will be able to see your mom. Maybe she has a solution that could bring Percy back to life."

Annabeth nodded, even though I had a feeling she would run away at any second. I untied her ropes and she climbed from the ground and stretched, before walking towards the Empire State Building. I had Jason and Frank in the front, with Piper, Hazel and I behind Annabeth, just in case she pulled anything.

I was proven correct, when after a couple minutes of walking, Annabeth bolted to the right, which caused me to quickly pursue her. She ran into the street, trying to dodge me, but luckily there was traffic. I saw Jason fly overhead and slam into her, causing her to fall to the ground, where Jason restrained her, with my rope.

Even if it might make a scene, we left the ropes in plain view, as we didn't have anything to hide them with. When we were almost to the doors, a random kid came and asked, "Why is she handcuffed?"

Having not prepared for this, I didn't speak, but just stared at the kid. Frank and Jason sent the kid their perfected wolf glares and he instantly scrambled backwards and sprinted away as fast as he could. Chuckling, I continued my journey to the door.

"I bet that kid will have nightmares now." Piper stated.

"Well, it's his fault for trying to mess with us." I replied.

When we arrived at the doors, we waltzed in and asked the person at the desk, "Key to the six hundredth floor, please."

Without even lifting his eyes from his magazine, he stated, "Are you crazy, there aren't that many floors. Back away, kid."

He looked up as he said the last words and noticed the handcuffed daughter of Athena. He slowly reached into his pocket, before he withdrew an M1911. He pointed the pistol at me, before asking, "Why are you kidnapping her?"

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just have to go to the six hundredth floor."

He glared at me, before saying, "I know this lass, she is a hero of Olympus. Why is she tied up? Where is her boyfriend, the one who always goes up with her?"

I nervously stated, "Well, you see… Her boyfriend died, so we are kind of trying to keep her from committing suicide."

The man looked at Annabeth, before he stated, "You aren't lying." Then he looked at Annabeth and said, "Killing yourself isn't the option, lass."

He handed me a keycard, before returning to his magazine, as if we never existed. We strode into the elevator and placed the keycard in and waited and waited, until the doors dinged, before revealing the floating city of Olympus.

I took a sharp breath, as I took in the exquisite architecture and beauty of the eternal city. I looked to my side and saw Annabeth emotionlessly looking upon her creation. Why did she have to be like this? Just because Percy died, doesn't mean that she has to get the rest of us killed.

As we walked through the streets, we found them barren and void of activity. From the stories I was told, Olympus was always filled with laughter and movement, as minor gods walked through the streets and nature spirits danced and tended their gardens.

But now, the city looked… dead. It looked like a ghost town. Maybe they are all in hiding from the threat of Gaea? As we continued walking, I noticed gleaming, life like statues of the gods and mighty temples casting long shadows over the cobblestones. As the same with everything in Olympus, the temples were spectacularly designed, with pictures depicting the gods along their temples.

As we continued up the steps, I saw two massive doors, which seem to have mighty power emitting from inside of the room they were blocking. I instantly knew that this was The Olympian Throne Room. Once we reached the colossal doors, they opened by themselves, to reveal eleven gods, sitting in a circle, around an extinguished hearth.

They stared at us, as we slowly walked into the spacious room. Jason stepped forward and bowed before his father, before gesturing for us to do the same. We hurriedly knelt on the marble floor, while we waited for the King of the gods to speak.

I saw Zeus' eyes look pass me, as they landed on the only person still standing, Annabeth. She glared at the gods, as they scrutinized her. I shot her a look and she hesitantly bowed, with a look of disgust upon her face.

"Rise. You have done Olympus a great service. As you may have noticed, Poseidon is not here today, as he is mourning the death of his son. Now, please, tell us your account, so that we may know what happened to Perseus Jackson, Gaea's sons and Gaea herself." Zeus said.

So I gave them the rundown of what happened. Once I mentioned that we didn't kill Gaea many of the Olympians became angry, before pointing their symbols of power at us. I put up my hands in a peace gesture, before saying, "Wait, before you do anything, here me out."

I explained how she could no longer attack us and that she wasn't a threat, which caused many Olympians to sigh in relief. Before I could talk about Hades, Zeus' voice echoed across the throne room, only to be interrupted by Annabeth's voice.

"Why didn't you save him? You could have helped! Where were you! We almost died! The only reason we were able to emerge victorious, is because of the minor gods! So I asked you again, you pompous, fat, ugly pieces of trash; WHERE. WERE. YOU?"

"Sit down, demigod! I will not deal with this kind of disrespect! I should strike you as you stand! Don't you dare accuse us! We are the Olympians! The greatest beings in the universe! You shall honor us, or you shall die!" Zeus thundered. (Pun intended.)

Annabeth sputtered in rage, before asking incredulously, "YOU? The greatest beings in the universe? That's bull and you know it!"

Several Olympians stood up from their chairs, as they glared at the irate daughter of Athena. Athena glared at her daughter, as her stormy grey eyes held a look of dislike.

"You dare question my father's word? You little-"Artemis shouted obesities at the daughter of Athena, which only caused her anger to grow.

"Annabeth, please stop! You are going to get us killed!" I hissed.

She glared venomously at me, before she growled, "This is what they have coming, for their arrogance and selfishness."

All of the gods and goddesses stood up to their immortal form, before towering over us, with their weapons drawn.

"Now, as I was saying, the gods have once again conquered our enemies! Who can match our might? Who can defeat us in battle? No one, for we are the greatest beings in existence. I have more power than Chaos itself, before it faded of course. "Zeus boasted.

"Now, we are going to offer these demigods gifts, even the rude girl, who insulted us. She definitely does not deserve such an honor, but we shall give it to her, as she did help in the war."

Zeus said, while conversing with his fellow gods, before turning to us, "Now, we are rewarding you demigods, because of your many deeds to help Olympus. Now, we are gracious beings, so we wish to hold you in the upmost honor and respect. We will give you each a gift. This gift will be the greatest honor the gods have ever given in our entire lives."

Something felt off. The way that the Olympians were trying to kill us, but then suddenly wanted to reward us wasn't natural. But before I could place my finger on it, Zeus shouted, "Protect the demigods!"

Instantly, an unbreakable net, fashioned by Hephaestus, fell on top of us, before securing us to the ground. Right after the net fell upon us, the dome above us exploded and shadows crept into the room, before revealing Hades, the god of the underworld.

"Oh. I didn't know it was you." Was Zeus' response, as the god of the dead strode into the throne room.

"Lord Zeus! Hades attacked us and is going to attack you!"

Zeus looked back at me, before replying, "I know."

I was greatly confused by his answer.

"How?"

Zeus grinned, before looking at me and cackling, "Because I ordered him to attack you!"

At my dumb folded expression, Zeus said, "Now, onto your reward! Your reward is… getting killed by the gods!"

Annabeth immediately shouted, "After all we did for you, you are going to kill us? I saved your pompous bums twice! This is how you repay us?"

Zeus interrupted her, by saying, "Gag her. She's really annoying."

Instantly Athena walked up to Annabeth and shoved a thick rope into her mouth and tied it around the back of her head.

"Do you know how many people died, because I was trying to save you? My girlfriend, Calypso, Hestia and freaking Percy Jackson! How can your do this to us?" I shouted.

Zeus looked at me, with a sadistic grin upon his face.

"You see, we needed you demigods, so that we could kill Kronos and Gaea, but as they can't do anything now, so you are worthless. Plus, you were becoming too powerful. We have to eliminate any threats to our thrones.

"As for the son of Poseidon…" An iris message appeared and showed an underwater jail cell, with a bloody and battered teenage raven haired boy chained in the center of a cell.

The door opened and the teen woke up, to reveal sea green eyes, which were once filled with mirth and hope, looked shattered and lifeless. They had terrible scars along their body, from stab wounds and other horrendous torture. This person was Percy Jackson. There was a man standing in front Percy's mangled body, who could be none other than the god Poseidon, Percy's father.

Poseidon turned to us and stated, "Ah, it appears we have an audience."

Percy looked up and saw us, with fear in his eyes at the sudden revelation.

"Go! Get away! It's a trap! They will kill you!" He warned.

Annabeth cried out, when she saw her beloved. She tried to stand up, but the net weighed a ton and kept her from standing. She had tears in her eyes, as she stared at the one she loved, as an evil person loomed over him, ready to torture him.

"Now, which one do you want to do, I can take away your powers and drown you. I can burn your body from the inside. I can stab you several times with my trident or I can freeze your body, until your limbs start falling off. Which one will it be?"

The son of Poseidon remained silent, as his evil father asked him this questions.

"So that's how you want to play? Fine. Just know that I never loved you. I only wanted to use you for power. I slaughtered your parents. Now, you will get to join them!" Poseidon cackled sadistically, before thrusting his trident through his son's chest. Percy gasped in pain; before he mouthed the word Go.

Poseidon pulled his trident out of his son's chest, causing more blood to flow, from the gaping hole in the son of Poseidon's chest. Percy's eyes became glassy, before he slumped against his chains. Zeus waved his hand through the iris message, without waiting to see if Percy died or not. Then he turned to us and asked, "Who's first?"

His words left me in shock, at what he was asking us to do. Someone would die, while their friends would be forced to watch. It was cruel and sinister. Why had the gods turned so evil? Why did they hate us?

"As none of you answered, I will pick for you." He looked at us, before he said, "How about that girl with the choppy hair?"

Jason shouted in anger, before trying rise to his feet, but the net weighed a ton, so he couldn't stand up.

"it's okay, Piper. I will see you in Elysium."

Zeus grinned sinisterly at them, before saying, "Elysium? Not in the slightest. You are going to the Field of Punishment or better yet Tartarus!" Zeus exclaimed cheerfully.

Piper started crying, as she was going to die and never get to experience a happy afterlife.

"Aphrodite, I will give you the honors." Zeus stepped back, as Aphrodite stepped forward, with a sneer plastered on her face.

Piper disappeared from underneath the net, only to reappear bound, next to the goddess.

"You never were my favorite daughter. Drew was always better. She understood the true meaning of love."

Instead of replying, Piper spat in her mother's face, before glaring at the surprised immortal, who now had saliva dripping down her face.

"You dare…" Aphrodite started, a knife appeared in her hand. She lunged forward and drove it into her daughter's neck, before twisting it around, as to cause as much pain as possible. She wrenched the knife free, before stabbing her in the stomach and chest in quick succession.

As Piper bled, she crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. Soon, her chest stopped rising and falling. Aphrodite licked the knife, before shivering in pleasure and remarking, "My blood always tasted fantastic!"

The insane love goddess walked away, before Zeus shouted, "Next!"

Instantly, Frank was teleported out of the cage, bound from head to toe. Hazel started crying, as she looked away from the horrendous sight, which was about to come. But the thing was, she couldn't turn around and the net somehow prevented us from closing our eyes, so she had to watch, in terror, as he boyfriend was killed.

Mars bounded forward, before shouting in his son's ear, "Why couldn't you be tough? You are so weak! Couldn't even protect your grandmother! You don't deserve this honor, but I am going to give it to you."

Mars summoned a broad sword, before hacking off Frank's left arm. Frank screamed in pain, before grasping his useless stump and staring at the missing appendage on the ground in horror. Mars rushed forward and hacked off Frank's other arm, before quickly cutting off both of his legs.

Mars turned to leave, as Frank died moments later. "Next!" All of this was too horrible to be true. It must be a nightmare. A sick, twisted nightmare. This couldn't be our reality. Annabeth was teleported outside of the net, where she glared at her mother, as the goddess of wisdom leisurely walked towards her demigod daughter.

"You were a failure. A mistake. You couldn't do anything right. From the very start, I didn't want you, so I dumped you on your father's doorstep. I see now, that I should have killed you years ago. You even fell in love with a sea spawn, which no child of mine would do. You are no child of mine."

Athena rushed forward, with her spear and slammed it across Annabeth's face, causing her to fall upon the marble floor. Athena stood on top of her, before she slammed her spear into Annabeth's back, before pulling it out and stabbing her in numerous other places, until her screams were lost in silence.

"Next!" Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon and I would be able to wake up and see my friends. But somehow, I knew this wasn't a dream. I couldn't dream up something this twisted. Jason appeared outside of the cage, as he glared at his father, with a look of defiance in his eyes.

"Oh look. The Embarrassment. You are an embarrassment to me. I hate looking at your pathetic face. My children are supposed to be strong! But you are weak. You are not worthy to be called my son."

Zeus lifted his lightning bolt and cast it down upon his son. Apparently, even Zeus; own sons couldn't be resistant to his lightning bolt. Jason howled in pain, as the electricity killed him. His screams were one of the worst things I had ever heard in my life. I was forced to watch, as my best friends, were butchered before my very eyes.

"Next!" "It's going to be okay Hazel. Even if we die, we just might see one another again. Besides, if we go to Tartarus, maybe you can find a way out, like Percy and Annabeth did. With one another, any things possible. I hope to see you on the other side, friend."

I stated, before Hazel disappeared before my eyes. Pluto walked forward, narrowing his eyes as he did.

"Your soul belongs to me! You left against the laws and now, you are going to pay!"

Pluto's eyes darkened, as the shadows condensed and started to suffocate Hazel, as they lifted her up and choked the air out of her. Her eyes were wide with terror, as she tried to escape the evil force trying to kill her. I watched, as she stopped kicking and was dropped to the ground, only to lie there, not moving a muscle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little fireball himself. Well, Hephaestus, we don't want you to miss out on all of the fun!" Zeus cackled sinisterly, before backing away, as the crippled blacksmith walked towards me, with hate in his eyes.

"You killed your mother. That on itself is a penalty worthy of death. You were a mistake. A horrible mistake, one I don't plan on making again."

Hephaestus lifted a massive hammer, before slamming it into my stomach. I could feel my ribs break, as Hephaestus slammed his weapon into my chest. I gasped in pain, before the hammer slammed into my leg, breaking it. I screamed in pain, but my only response, was a hit to the back of my spine, which caused me to become paralyzed. There was nothing I could do, as my father looped the hammer around and pounded it into my skull, which effectively ended my life.

**This was a massive chapter. I hope to try to keep them pretty long, but I am not sure they will ever be this long, but who knows? Anyway, I hope you guys like it and review on it, so that I can become a better writer. Hey Matt, I don't care about your reviews, they don't mean anything. They are just full of bull.**

**I hope to keep the chapters long, but the longer the chapter is, the longer it will take me to update.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can.**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


End file.
